Welcome to the Hellmouth
by Nieanna
Summary: Sequel to Buffy's Nightmare. It's has been 10 years since Buffy and Faith ran away. There's something brewing down in Sunnydale, causing the Boston 'Scooby gang' to leave for the Hellmouth.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to the Hellmouth

Sequel to _Buffy's Nightmare_. It's has been 10 years since Buffy and Faith ran away. There's something brewing down in Sunnydale, causing the Boston 'Scooby gang' to leave for the Hellmouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oldest to youngest in the Boston 'Scooby gang'**

Darla

Drusilla

Spike

Ethan Rayne

Kendra-she's still alive. Bat resurrected her.

Buffy-a witch, her family line called 'Dragon'; Joyce never called her powers it was the same with three generations before her.

Faith

Bat (Janne)-runs a nightclub called 'The Vampires' and half vampire, witch.

Eliza-a practicing gypsy, shape shifter, tracker. She can track demons down.

Josh-best friend to Eliza, and is dating Buffy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing Cordelia sat watching Willow, Angel and the rest of the Scooby gang (well what was left of it), researching the latest demon prob. 'Cordelia, if you want to do something, help research,' said Giles, Oz looked over at her. Xander gave her the death glare, it didn't matter that he betray one of his best friends or her, in his eyes she was the reason it all began in all their eyes minus Oz, they just didn't see though Buffy offered them friend ship they were still willing to go behind her back and it had all blown up in their faces, so they needed some one to blame, the fact she was blamed was probably because she went against them and told them how she really felt about what they did, now as she had moved on it no longer concern her.

The Buffy and Faith thing must be tolling on her, he thought. 'I think we have to book, Cordelia,' said Oz, giving her a meaning look.

'Oh, yeah,' she mumbled. 'If I want to look good tomorrow,' she said dizzily, getting up she followed her boyfriend out; Oz and Cordelia had been having an on and off relationship since Buffy and Faith had left.

Hoping into her car, she let her head fall backwards onto the headrest. 'I miss her,' Cordelia whispered, both knew who she was talking about, Buffy. It had been 10 years ago, a week from today that Faith and Buffy had run away, thanks to Willow and Angel.

'You should call her,' said Oz, the sister slayers only trusted her with her whereabouts.

*****

Looking over its shoulder, the vampire dashed through the cemetery dodging gravestones, and some of its other attackers. Standing on top of the crypt, Buffy watched as her friends surrounded the vampire; loading the gun she was holding with gold bullets, taking aim, she fired it. The vampire turned to dust just as Josh was about to ram a stake through its heart. 'God, can you stop doing that?' he complained, Buffy just shook her head, walking up to him she kissed him passionately. In the background they could just hear Faith clearing her throat.

'Jeez, B. sorry to break up the make out' she quipped; turning around in Josh's hold Buffy stared up at her sister in slaying.

'Yeah what ever' replied Buffy, levitating up onto the crypt, and backed her things up, returning to her friends. Bat had a dark look cross her face. 'What's wrong Bat?' she asked, when Bat gave them no reply, the Boston Scooby gang minus Spike and Bat shook the feeling off.

*****

Standing in the middle of the empty library Buffy, Kendra, Faith and Bat trained _vigoursly_, while Josh and Eliza sat on the table, looking up the latest demon problem. 'You know' started Eliza, as the slayers began to stop training. 'Isn't it strange that all of the Californian demons avoid us' she inquired.

'We're just lucky' replied Bat, grabbing a towel, drying her neck, while Buffy and Faith did stretches.

'Bullshit' said Spike, Faith wandered over to him, jumping up on Spike; he pushed her up against the wall as they made out, leaving her no room to pull away from him. 'We just stuck with the ghosts' said Spike, lighting up a cigarette.

'Time to be heading home' announced Darla; she was getting bored quickly at watching the younger vampire, and the human's antics.

'You mean Sunnydale' said Faith, side glancing Buffy, she was pale as a ghost. Boston actually had a reaaaalllly big ghost problem.

'Yep,' said Darla shortly. 'I'm giving everyone a week, before we head off. By the way call Delia, and get us a place' she ordered, nodding Buffy pulled out her cell phone out of her bag.

'Just curious Darla, what's the reason?' asked Buffy, as dark look crossed Darla's face.

'Don't ask' replied Darla, she wasn't going to give away any more information, sitting down in a chair she basically stuck her nose in her demonology book, again.

Picking up the phone, Cordelia almost squealed with delight, when she realized it was Buffy. 'Hey Liz' greeted Cordelia, after finding out that Buffy's real name was Elizabeth, Cordelia had started calling her Liz.

'Sorry about the time' said Buffy timidly.

'It's the afternoon. Anyway I left the Library, I didn't feel like killing everyone there minus Oz. By the way did you know Oz and I are an item' said Cordelia quickly, laughing Buffy couldn't help but feel like she had missed some important things with Cordelia and Oz.

'Crap.... how long has it been since Angel and Willow got together' quipped Buffy, even though it hurt the five good friends (Buffy, Cordelia, Oz, Faith and Spike), they had gotten over some of the pain.

'Well not long enough to make me still want to kill HER' said Cordelia, lying back on her bed.

'I can understand how you feel, I thought Angel and I were meant to be forever' whispered Buffy, Cordelia could feel the pain in Buffy's voice, no matter how much she tried to hide it, Cordelia and Faith could see through the façade she constantly put up.

'Uhh...the gang and I are coming down for a while, Darla wants you to find us a mansion for us to stay' explained Buffy.

'So you're coming back to the Hellmouth, think you can survive?' asked Cordelia.

'Well for whatever reason Darla wants me to put my studies of hold for must be important, you know her, if the end of the world was coming I'd still have to take the test no matter what' quipped Buffy, when Cordelia and Oz had gone up for a week, Darla hadn't seemed amused they were disrupting Buffy from her studies, but she had quickly gotten over her feelings with a quick threat from both Faith and Spike.

'So I take it Darla became a teacher?' asked Cordelia.

'Come Cordy, you know Dar is a vampire, yeah she'd be a great teacher if she wasn't dead before she got to class' said Buffy sarcastically.

'Watch it!' threatened Darla, standing right behind Buffy.

'Sorry about that, the mother of all demons, and the reason Angel's alive is standing behind me' whispered Buffy, causing Spike to raise his eyebrows at Buffy's words.

'Yeah slayer, and if it weren't for her the bloody poof, Dru and I wouldn't even be alive' called Spike, from across the library.

'And am I supposed to feel bad about that' teased Buffy, lunging at her Spike began to tickle Buffy _meressly_, taking the phone from Buffy's grasp Dru watched in humor as Spike acted semi-human.

'Sorry Buffy is busy, can I take a message?' asked Drusilla quietly, the calmness in the ex-vampire's words chilled Cordelia to the bone.

'Yeah, can you tell her I'll call later' said Cordelia quickly, Drusilla un-nerved her more than she liked to say, even if she was human. 'Bye' 

Hanging up the phone Cordelia took a deep breath, door stairs she could hear her mother and father talking. 'Cordelia' called her father, getting up Cordelia stuck her head out the door, looking over the banister she could see Willow and Angel sitting opposite her parents down in the entertainment area. Cautiously walking down the stairs, dragging in a deep breath Cordelia stood in front of her parents, while giving Willow and Angel side looks.

'Yes' said Cordelia politely, sitting down on an armchair giving her the best advantage to watch both sides.

'These people, your friends' began her mother in disgust, Cordelia wondered just what did they tell her parents. 'They've told us some really interesting things about your _extra circular_ ' sneered her mother, taking a deep breath, blankly looking at them. Cordelia wondered if the charm Buffy had sent actual worked, twisting and turning the chain she wore, Cordelia signaled for her mother to continue. 

'You actually help the needy' said her father in a disbelieving tone, sighing softly Cordelia glared at Willow and Angel, getting up she almost floated outside to the veranda, the hair on her arms stood up on end in the cold air of the night.

'Think of it as your first and last warning' threatened Willow, looking up from the charm she held in the hands, Cordelia gave them a condescending nod, letting them know she thought of them below her. Watching as the couple descended the stairs and hop into Angel's car, she thought back to when Angel and Willow saw fit to start threatening her with offering to tell her parents about the truth of what she did.

*****

The beat pumped through the stereo system, Josh couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend, it was exotic the way; Bat, Kendra, Faith and Buffy danced, over the past 10 years of living in Boston, Kendra had finally loosened up. Spike sat next to him smoking a cigarette, watching Darky (Faith), he was infatuated with her, like he was with Buffy though he saw her as the little sister he never had. 'Come on Josh!' called Buffy, from out on the dance floor. The nightclub was empty except for the Boston 'Scooby gang', Bat owed the nightclub called 'The Vampires', while Ethan Rayne had brought a Magik shop, for them once he had finally finished reeking havoc on the gang.

'Yeah, go on mate' said Spike, as Eliza, walked over to the bar, leaning over the counter, to grab a beer, Ethan walked up behind her.

'Ethan move it, or you'll end up dead' she said deathly quiet, if Eliza said something, threatening a life, you would do what she said, she was basically an assassin, she actually tracked down demons and killed them. Moving to the side, Ethan missed the feel of her hips. Leaning against the bar Ethan stared at the group of young adults letting their hair down, and forgetting for a moment they were one of the only groups alive to keep the vampire numbers down.

'I don't like this' whispered Dru, she seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in whatever she was doing, nodding Ethan agreed silently, something was up it was a seriously bad thing.

'She's hiding something you know' said Ethan, moving his head in the direction of Darla dancing seductively. 'What ever it is, it's going to cause hell to pay'. 

Swinging her hips Buffy danced to the music, imagining the man that haunted her dreams was in front of her and they were 'dancing' to an age old beat. She felt like she was betraying Josh each time he entered her dreams or thoughts, but there seemed no way to keep him out, there was something deep inside of her whispering naughty little secrets helping the man to breach her defenses, it was like she knew him but couldn't put her finger on it.

As the song finished Buffy slowly threaded her way through the gang, smiling politely were it was needed. 'They're coming more frequently you know' said Buffy, leaning against the bar, taking the beer Faith handed her she took a deep sip.

'Are you any closer to figuring out who he is?' asked Faith, smiling into her beer, she already had an idea on who they were she was just waiting for her sister slayer to figure it out.

*****

'Don't wanna get up' whined Buffy, trying to get away from the hand that was destroying her beauty sleep.

'Come on Summers, we don't have all day' snapped Ethan, rolling onto her side to glare at Ethan, she couldn't see why Eliza had a small crush on him. He was so bloody aggravating.

'Okay, okay I'm up' sighed Buffy, throwing the covers off she padded out of her room in a white tank top and black pants. Walking down the stairs she could smell pancakes and coffee, standing in the doorway she could see Faith and Spike making out with Faith up against the wall and her arms draped over Spike's shoulder. Leaning against the hard chest on her back, placing her hand on top of his which were settled on her stomach Buffy stared up at Josh. She had one of the most erotic dreams last night, when her mystery man appeared, it was as vivid as her slayer dreams, if not more vivid.

'Morning' greeted Buffy, pulling away from Josh to interrupt Faith and Spike before someone else did like Drusilla, she could handle Faith and her ex being together as long as she didn't find them making out any where public, they had been the conditions the group had laid out for the three. Clearing her throat, Spike pulled away from Faith, turning her head Spike laid his cheek on hers.

'Morning B.' greeted Faith, walking past the couple Buffy took an apple out of the fruit basket. 

'Hey ya' replied Buffy, taking a bite out of the apple and opening the curtains.

'Any idea on what time we leave today?' asked Josh, leaning against the wall down the far end of the kitchen.

'Nope, Darla's been pretty tight lipped on that' replied Buffy, sitting on top of the counter.

'Oh well you can't have very thing' sighed Josh pushing away from the wall he left the kitchen.

'What's up with you and Josh?' questioned Faith, when she saw the look on Buffy's face.

'I have no idea, Josh hasn't told me anything' replied Buffy, sinking deep into thought. Maybe it has to do with the fact your going back to Sunnydale for the first time in years, and is worried that you'll leave him for Angel, lectured her mind. That's it I've decided that I'm losing it.

'Have you made sure they're going to be there on time?' queried Darla, walking down the stairs behind Drusilla, Kendra, Bat and Eliza had left for Sunnydale a week a head of the rest of the gang to make sure they all had accommodations. 

'Yes' replied Drusilla sourly, dressed in black jeans and a red shirt, it had taken the slayers lots of pain staking shopping to finally get Drusilla into the 21st century. 

Sitting in the front seat of the Boston Scooby gang's white van Buffy nervously tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, the way everyone was going it seemed it was going to take eternity to get to the airport. 'What the hell is taking so long?' yelled Buffy, sticking her head out of the van window.

'Only a few extra things' replied Ethan. 'Don't worry I understand'.

'Like shit you do' cursed Buffy, as she pulled her head back inside the van. Sliding into the seat next to her Josh stared blankly at his girl friend, he knew about the dreams she was having of her mystery guy, he had over heard her and Faith talking about them when they had first started, he could also hear her talking in her sleep with this guy. He was worried she would choose this guy over him, I guess a lot of boy friends would be worried if that happened to them and their girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think please *review*.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Hellmouth

Chapter 2

* * *

Cordelia was starting to get very, very impatient, it didn't help the fact that she was standing out the front of a 'supposedly' haunted mansion, she'd figured that was exactly the sort of place that the gang was looking for. It just screamed home for the mental insane, and that was a pre-requisite for dealing with this particular group, if she'd thought it had been bad when dealing with the Sunnydale Scooby gang in high school, it had gotten a hell of a lot worse dealing with the Boston gang over the past 10 years. None of that group knew what it meant to slow down, take a break, and take a step back from the world of insanity, they didn't suffer it as the saying went, and they enjoyed it.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous about something," said a peaceful voice. Though Cordelia may have not seen the person for several years, she knew who it was.

"Liz, oh my god. It's so good to see you again,"' gasped Cordelia in on breath.

"Delia, breath," said Buffy simply. "Come on lets go in, it's starting to get cool out here." Directing the darker of the two towards the mansion.

"So where's the rest of the group?" the Sunnydale resident asked.

"Oh…you know what the group's like, they wanted to check out the local sights, before settling down for the night." Both girls laughed at the thought of the Sunnydale Vampire population having a sudden decline overnight.

"So I guess it's true that vampire's really don't like planes." Cordelia stated.

"That's an understatement, I thought Drusilla and Spike would end up having a massacre contest at the terminal, they were that wired."

"Some how that's not surprising," countered Cordelia.

"Oi, Lizzy. Sorry we're late mate, we just had to catch up with a few old 'friends'," Faith called out, running up the drive way to the girls, followed by the rest of missing gang.

"That's okay," replied Cordelia, unlocking the door, and pushing it open so Spike, Faith and the rest of the group could make themselves comfy. Closing the door, Cordelia suddenly realised how much safer she felt around this group of friends, then she had originally felt with the 'Scooby gang' when they had all been in High School and before the betrayal, even if half of this group were killers or ex-vampires.

"Damn it's good to be able to stretch our legs, after that stupid flight. I don't see why we couldn't have just driven across country," Spike complained, lying down on what was remaining from the lounge.

"You might want to stand underground for a little while," Cordelia began.

"Why what's in Sunnyhell?" asked Darla, from the doorway.

"We've got a new slayer arriving tonight. Giles, Xander and Willow are picking her up currently."

Smiling briefly, Buffy had that look that said she already knew who the latest slayer was; after all, they had already met. "You've got that look in your eye. You know who, she is don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But I already promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone, because that would spoil the surprise," the blonde slayer retorted.

"Damn, well doesn't that just spell disaster, with us. Don't tell me, this new slayer could have us running for the hills," Ethan said. He had enough of insane slayers, all he wanted more than anything was a calm and peaceful retirement, which included him doing a little chaos and meddling occasionally.

"When doesn't a new slayer beginning, scream, run, run away now!" replied Drusilla, from her position at the top of the spiral staircase.

"True," replied Bat, turning to Cordelia. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Only if Eliza is the one cooking," she retorted, causing the rest of the gang to begin laughing.

* * *

The airport terminal was packed since it was coming towards Christmas time.

"How do we know what this Kyla Wayfield looks like?" questioned Willow to Giles, squinting occasionally to see if she could see someone kind of matching the description they had been given.

If this Kyla was anything like the other slayers that had gone before her, she would be dead very soon, there was no point in placing any emotional value in her, in Willow's mind.

* * *

Watching the trio, she wondered if now would be a good time to introduce herself; it was surprising that this lot had lasted as long as they did. It was no wonder that the slayers in the Hellmouth were dropping off like flies, defiantly if this lot weren't paying attention to their surrounding. Still that didn't mean that they couldn't be trained quickly, they had no intention of being knocked off the perch anytime soon, so there was a point in making that rather clear to this group.

I wonder what Travis has told this Ripper, she thought to herself, as she made her way up behind the group. She could sense several vampires moving in for the kill.

So I guess this is what she meant by constantly being prepared. It wasn't the first time that she'd experienced vampires that had decided to step out of the norm, and be proactive about their kills (or notches in their belt, depending on who's looking at it), still it wouldn't be too bad to quickly put them in their places early on in her visit.

"You know, I really think we should be heading off," she whispered into the young male's ear. He wasn't exactly the sort of bloke she'd be interested in, that didn't mean that he didn't have a chance, it just meant there was a far more likely risk of her doing bodily damage to him.

"Miss Kyla Wayfield, can we please go. There's something I have to take care of right NOW!" she said, beginning to bounce on the balls of her feet, her blood was singing for the fight, she'd reached the point of no return, she had to have a fight, now, it didn't matter what sort, she just had to burn off the excess energy, humming through her body.

"Of course," Giles answered. This new slayer seemed so similar to Faith, Kendra and Buffy, yet different. All in their own way, each of his previous slayers had all longed for a fight, just Faith and this girl were so much more vocal about it.

"Oh thank God," the new slayer said, before dragging the Sunnydale Scooby gang behind her.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we 'ave here?" cooed a voice in the shadows.

Tossing a glance over her shoulder, she was impressed that all of them seemed to be capable of handling their own. "Oh you know, a brand new slayer, wandering through towards the Hellmouth, ready to set up shop," Kyla shot back. It wouldn't do for her to begin the fight on their terms, it would only end in her having her arse handed back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Hellmouth

Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creeping around the streets of Sunnydale was a lot harder than one would like, then again it was a lot worse during the night, people tended to be far more jumpier then.

What they wanted to know, even if it truly did cause them pain to be curious was to see if her mom and friends still lived where they used to and where they now hung out, considering the school had been burnt down. Faith may call what they were currently doing was gluttony for punishment, but she just wanted to know, it wasn't like they were going to recognise her unless a vamp brawl broke out in the middle of the day. She was curious plain and simple.

"Fancy meeting you here B.," greeted a voice, next to her at the coffee bar.

"I know. So how have you been going Kyla?" Buffy asked, turning to look at her friend and sister in slaying.

"I now completely understand what you meant when you and Faith used to get drunk and talk about the Scooby gang." Snorting in laughter, it wasn't unusual for Kyla to make such comments, if she kept them to herself that was people, that knew her, would begin to worry.

"So what do you think of Ripper as a watcher?" Buffy asked, as the two walked away from the coffee bar and across the road to the park.

"He could be livelier, then again I have seen livelier cemeteries and Drusilla. I think maybe Travis would have been a better watcher or maybe Pryce, you know your third watcher. Hey you could always ask Bat to resurrect Merrick for us."

"I think that would be as likely as Angelus coming out to play with the rest of the children, and managing to play well with them. It just ain't going to happen," Buffy said. There were things that just weren't asked when it came to Bat or any of the gang's secrets, if they didn't tell you, you weren't about to ask them, because it could potentially mean missing a limb or something.

"So how's the rest of the gang going. I am assuming that the whole of the gang is here, just for a little visit, before they all bugger off to Boston to deal with your ghost problem with the rest stay here to manage whatever big bad is coming that has got Darla looking out." It was known that very little got Darla on edge, and if it did then there was something that everyone wanted to be on the look out for.

"Pretty much. Anyway I think this is where I say good day to you, and disappear before I am questioned by Harris and Ripper," Buffy stated, before getting up and quickly disappearing from sight.

I really have to talk to her about doing that, Kyla thought. I thought I was the only one that could do that kind of thing.

"Hey watcher-man," Kyla greeted, getting to her feet and walking to her watcher and the dark haired human. She wasn't sure who she liked best out of the remaining Scooby gang, it was a given that she liked Cordelia and Oz, though she hadn't seen much of the werewolf, but Anya gave her the creeps about something.

"Let's move along Miss Wayfield, we really must sit down and discuss your training," Giles began as he guided her away. From under the shadow of a tree to the trio's right, Buffy stood in silence as she watched her once best friend and watcher leave with her slayer.

It might do to remind Kyla to stay on her feet, and not do anything too suspicious. It won't do if they realise what's going on until later.

* * *

She thought that maybe once upon a time ago, she might have felt a bit apologetic for stalking people, now she really didn't have much of a problem. She hadn't for a long time, it was kind of a necessity in becoming a police Detective, that one was able to perform surveillance.

"You might want to try be a little less noticeable," stated someone.

How the hell can they see me? Buffy thought, considering the fact that she was invisible and not holding anything, it would have to mean something along the lines of the individual being magical or supernatural in some way or another.

"I'm Anya and you are?" they said.

Damn, I just had to find myself in the presence of a vengeance demon. Who the hell did I piss off in the last decade to find myself in this position?

"Liz. Nice to meet you Anya. So I take it, you don't have much to do with the vengeance demon scuttle bug anymore." Buffy asked. If they were up-to-date in all the latest gossip among the vengeance demons, they would know exactly who she was.

"I haven't been a vengeance demon for sometime," Anya replied, looking a little sad.

"Sorry to hear that."

"How long have you been in town Buffy?" Anya asked, proving her theory right, when her companion looked like she had a cardiac attack right there and then. "I thought so. I have seen pictures of Willow, Xander and yourself. You don't want Xander back." Seeing the smaller female shake her head she relaxed slightly. She didn't understand how the remnants of the Scooby gang could be so hostile when it came to questions about the former slayer that they had gone to school with.

"I'm here to do a job, and then I have every intention of going home, and never returning to the Hellmouth."

There was something about talking to someone that had links to a person from her past, it made her a little too jumpy to really want to talk to them.

* * *

"So what's the big bad watcher-man that's got everyone on red alert?" asked Kyla, dropping into a chair opposite Willow. Giving the red head an evil, she turned her attention back to her coffee, and the demonology book in front of her.

"There are only vague mentions of it in the Codex, hopefully you can find out some more during your patrol tonight," Giles answered, walking out from behind the counter.

There was something about his new slayer that made him edgy around her. Kyla Wayfield seemed to be full of unused energy, almost screaming to be tapped into and used in a creative and useful manner, as long as it was used in a responsible manner, hopefully they wouldn't have to deal with another Faith. That slayer, Faith, was something of a legend; between her and Buffy there hadn't been a slayer that had caused as much menace for the Council since Rowan. Rowan had quickly forced the Watcher's Council to tighten down on their flexibility with slayers, and what would happen if a slayer went through several watchers in suspicious circumstances, not that anyone had been able to prove anything.

"Yo Giles man! So what should I be keeping an ear out for?" It wouldn't do for the Boston gang not to be on the level with what was going on, Kyla doubted that Darla didn't already know what was going on, but it would force Darla to show her hand considering she was very used to playing things close to her chest.

"Kyla, I would like you to see if you can find out anything about the Rising of the Dragon," Giles said.

Oh Shit! Kyla's blood ran cold at the proposition about warning the group. I really hope Liz knows what she's going to be involved in this time 'round.

"Sorry I'm late Giles, there was an emergency at the shop," greeted Cordelia, stepping into the shop. "I'm Cordelia, and you are?"

"Kyla Wayfield, Slayer Extraordinary, nice to meet you." The slayer and former Prom Queen both relaxing at the fact they weren't going to be forced to sell each other out, and that they were seeing a semi-familiar face.

"Charmed," replied Cordelia, shaking the black-haired slayer's hand.

"So watcher-man...where am I going to be living for my stay here?" Kyla asked, there was a 50/50 chance she could be staying with Liz's mom, or that she would have to find her own accommodation, which would be the perfect cover to see the Boston group on a regular basis.

"Oh...of course, I'm sorry I forgot. You have the choice of staying with Mrs Summers, or Angel," Giles announced, watching a Xander sniggered and Willow glared at Kyla, as if daring her to say 'yes' to live with Angel.

"Can I ask who is Mrs Summers and who the hell would name someone Angel?"

"Mrs Summers is one of my previous slayer's mother, and knows about the calling and slayers. Angel is a vampire, I believe you have been instructed on the slayer Buffy Summers? Angel was her boyfriend, before Buffy and Faith, another of my former slayers, left town," Giles explained.

That explanation is so asking for an insult to be thrown in. I probably should be careful about using one of Ethan's, that might draw a little too much heat to me. "Wow, how the hell did you manage to go through so many bloody slayers, I used to think it was watchers that went through dead slayers quickly. I mean hell, you're going pretty fast through the living ones." She couldn't help it, she was just overwhelmed with the urge to poke the old wounds left after the betrayal.

I wonder how they'll take it when they realise Liz and Faith are both back in town? Hell I wonder how long it'll take them to realise that the girls are back, along with Kendra, and a bunch of faces they could do without seeing.

"I'm sorry watcher-man. My old watcher always said I should have been gagged from birth." The look she had received made her feel a little guilty about her previous comment, maybe she's been a little harsh, it wasn't exactly like it was her fault. Okay so maybe it was, but she wasn't about to admit it out aloud.

"I'll go and crash a Mrs Summers place." Something about the witch warned her off attempting any long term living with the vampire and the red-head. Hell... she'd have preferred to live with Drusilla on one of her crazy days, where she reverted back to the insane vampire, that she had strong links to, personality-wise.

"What about work, Giles? I mean I ain't going to be able to help Mrs Summers out financial wise, if I don't work." It wouldn't do for Giles to come to the belief that his new slayer was a pushover, it would be a slap in the face by reality at a later date if he believed she was.

"You can do a couple of hours in this shop, when your training and patrol allow you too," Giles answered. Kyla and he were going to get along a lot easier than his previous slayers and possibly him and Buffy, she obviously was able to handle responsibility and had a sturdy head on top of her shoulders. Perfect for this group, considering some of the group still hadn't matured properly.


End file.
